


Alligator Pie

by Ectobruisebosom



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cowboy AU, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Korean Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mostly Humorous, Shiro's asian and southern so enjoy that, i might throw curveballs later, my husband wanted me to write this...., slowburn romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 11:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14851815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ectobruisebosom/pseuds/Ectobruisebosom
Summary: Keith is the city boy who moved into a farmhouse with a pretty cowboy named Shiro. Yes, they will fall in love I'm not gonna be coy about it.Cowboy AU.





	1. yeehaw

**Author's Note:**

> this is solely to appeal to my husband's ridiculous cowboy kink and im just gonna have fun with it.

Keith was more used to the big city. It was always loud, bustling, and scented of smoke and electricity. 

Out in the country, it smelled like grass and fresh air. He wasn’t sure how much he liked it, especially when he heard the faint whinnie of the horses.    
HORSES.

Gnawing on the inside of his cheek, he rolled down the long driveway, dusty and tree lined - it was almost romantic. Lightly squinting his eyes behind the shades, he frowned a bit more, parking next to a well loved truck. Hopping out of his tightly packed Jeep, he gazed up at the farm house. Two stories, as loved as the truck looked. The man he was to be living with took care of his stuff, seemed quite old though. 

Where was the man, anyway? Walking around the front, he blinked when he heard a smooth voice faintly around the back of the house, closer to where the fencing was. Giving another slight squint, he headed out that way, glancing upwards at the sun briefly before back forwards where he was going. Gazing outwards, he furrowed his brows, looking around. Nothing? Where the hell was that voice coming from? 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” he mumbled, exploring a bit. Hopping the fence, he looked both ways, not seeing much of anything. Though the dirt was soft under his shoes, almost making him fall when he landed. Damn, guess he’d have to Indiana Jones this shit - or was it Nancy Drew?    
“Winchester brothers,” he muttered, following the tracks, “no, wait, more like Mystery Gang?” 

 

All of a sudden, he heard heavy clopping. Bewildered, he moved to turn and was jerked up off his feet, his nails digging into sweaty biceps. “What the hell-!?” he yelped out, his legs curling up like he was koalaing the arm that clutched him to a sweaty side. 

“Hang on!” an accented voice reassured him, then a little “woah there!” as the bouncy ride came to a stop. Keith couldn’t see who was holding onto him, only could smell the scent of hay, sweat, and wood and feel his breath fluttering strands of his hair. The arm holding him was metallic and cool on his skin, the human skin tanned. 

Gently, he was lowered to his feet. Once his feet hit the ground, they felt like jello, knees buckling. The man who saved him slid off the horse and reached out, catching his shoulder gently. Looking up, his eyes flicked between a dark grey gaze and the tank top the man wore - which was essentially transparent. Holding onto his arm, Keith let out a small exhale before looking back up at the man. “What were you doin’ there, standin’ like that? You looked like a ghost,” the male continued, pushing some of his loose strands back from his forehead. 

“I was looking for, um, Takashi Shirogane?” Keith offered, getting his footing and standing a bit straighter. 

“Ah, you found ‘im,” Shiro smiled warmly, almost as warm as the sun beating down on the two of them. “I take it you’re Keith?” he asked then, and said male nodded, his gaze going from Shiro to the horse. 

“That’s Windbreaker,” he said, reaching and lightly rubbing the horse’s muzzle. “You can touch her, she don’t bite,” he said then, to which Keith blushed and shook his head. “Err, no, I’m good. Thank you,” he said, stepping back. 

Cocking a brow, Shiro’s head lightly tilted before his face softened. “Well, let me put her away and I’ll come back and chat. Don’t go runnin’ back into the corral now,” he teased, to which Keith’s cheeks flamed up. “Okay,” he muttered, resisting the urge to pout. 

 

\---

 

“So, you lived in the big city?” 

“Is every city the big city to you?” Keith rose a brow at Shiro as they carried the last of his luggage up the stairs, setting it in the room on the other side of the hall from the taller man’s. “It’s the city closest to here. It’s not like it’s New York,” he laughed a bit, even more when Shiro laughed with him. 

“Fair enough, I always grew up out here, ain’t ever left. My grandparents raised me out here,” he said, setting Keith’s fragile box on the ground, gentle. 

“Really? I guess you’ve always been on the farm then,” it sort of explained why the truck and house looked like it did, especially now realizing it probably belonged to his grandparents. Respectfully, Keith refrained from asking about his parents, instead looking up at Shiro. 

Said man was gazing around the room, rubbing his chin. “It’ll be mighty nice havin’ someone else in this house. I’m excited to live with you,” a dazzling smile was sent in the city boy’s direction, which was returned with a much less bright one. Though he was still happy, but didn’t practically radiate like Shiro’s did. 

Truth be told, Keith was a little nervous, but he also had faith in Shiro. 

“I am too,” he responded, feeling a bit lame in it. 

“I’m gonna go take a shower and then we can put some lunch on,” the taller said, patting the other’s shoulder as he passed him, leaving a warm feeling on his shoulder. Taking a breath, he nodded. “Alright, I’ll unpack a little,” he said, turning to gazed at Shiro, who nodded. “Alright, I’ll come getcha then,” his eyes crinkled with his smile before he was gone, leaving Keith with an odd sensation in his chest. 

 

\-- 

 

Keith had only gotten one box fully unpacked when a knock sounded on his door. “Oh, Shiro,” he turned to look at him when he laid eyes on Shiro with his hair down. It was longer than he expected, dark locks slightly curling against the ratty T-Shirt, a few strands of white falling across the smiling man’s face. 

“Hey, I’m out. You just want somethin’ light?” he asked, beckoning Keith to walk with him, which he did. Following the cowboy down, he caught a faint scent of Irish Spring, which was a bit surprising. Though he wasn’t sure what he was expecting, especially since he figured (hoped) the man didn’t take dirt baths. 

Though that seemed kind of dumb. 

Wrapped up in his thoughts, he didn’t notice that Shiro had stopped, so he walked directly into his back, bouncing off. “Oh, shit. Sorry,” he said, blushing as he backed up. 

“Nah, you’re fine. Lost in thought, I know that feelin’,” he hummed, guiding Keith into the kitchen. “Now, I hope you don’t mind that I don’t know how ta cook much more than a sandwich and some soup,” he said, to which the other scoffed. 

“Oh, god. Does that mean dinner’s falling on me?” he teased with a grin, Shiro’s cheeks heating up in response before he turned and practically dove into the fridge to hide. Laughing at the actions, Keith looked around the kitchen. Yellow, cozy, with a little breakfast nook. 

Shiro returned with cold cut ingredients, making two sandwiches for Keith. 

“So, um, what all do you do out here?” Keith asked as he took a bite, gazing at the other male across from him. 

“Well, I board horses, breed ‘em, I’ve also got some cattle and some chickens. I usually sell their eggs and such, plus occasionally I let some kids come by and help take care and ride the horses,” he explained before taking a bite. A tomato fell out of the end, making him groan and Keith laugh. 

“Oh, I see. I’ve never taken care of animals, but I’d be happy to help you out,” he said, gazing at him. “Though in the fall I’ll be more busy with classes,” he added, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“What are ya goin’ for?” he asked, obviously curious. Keith wondered if Shiro went to college as well. 

“Astrophysics. I want to help discover and study alien life,” he responded, a bit of a blush rising. 

“That sounds mighty interestin’, Keith,” Shiro said, and something in his tone and the way he spoke his name made his heart skip a little beat. Hiding a little behind the bread, he glanced away and nodded, taking another bite. “I majored in English,” he added, making Keith cough and cover his mouth, Shiro laughing a little. “Don’t look so surprised! I know, I’m a dumb country bumpkin an’ all -”

“No, that’s not it!” Cutting him off, Keith rose briefly, blushing. “It was surprising because I’ve never known someone who went for English! It’s so impressive, I was never good at it,” he said, glancing around and catching himself, pulling the chair back up. “I don’t think you’re dumb, Shiro,” he muttered then, looking down. 

 

A moment of silence passed before Shiro let out a small noise, reaching over and squeezing Keith’s knee. “Sorry darlin’, I’m so used to sayin’ stuff like that. I didn’t realize it would upset you,” he said gently, his gaze soft and genuine. Keith swallowed hard, gazing at him a moment before nodding. “I forgive you,” he mumbled, setting the sandwich down and taking a drink of his water. 

The two ate quietly afterwards, though it didn’t take much longer until they finished. 

“I’ve gotta go back out ta tend t’the cattle, but I’ll be back in before dinner,” Shiro said, picking up his and Keith’s plates. Nodding, Keith rose and stood, finishing his water and following the other to set the cup in the dishwasher. “I’ll work on finishing my room then,” he said, nodding. 

 

As he worked, he couldn’t help but gaze out, watching the figure from his window. Sure, strong, Shiro had everything figured out. Putting his clothes away, Keith wondered if he would be able to gain that confidence, at least out with the animals out there. Or in general. 

Shiro just seemed so interesting. And lonely? He wondered why it was so barren out there, unless he was the type of person to get along more with animals than people. Though he got along with him just fine? At least at first. 

He wondered if Shiro would ever grow to dislike him, the mere thought sending a pinch to his chest for some reason. Shaking it off and those thoughts away, he got his room mostly set up. 

 

Heading downstairs, he started to work on dinner for Shiro, something simple and filling that he could make with what Shiro had there already.    
It was basically just beef and rice, something he was starting to plate when Shiro came in. “Oh, Keith,” he sounded surprised briefly, blinking as he turned. Raising a brow, he smiled a little at the taller man. “Hi, Shiro. I just got dinner done,” he said, setting the bowls on the table. “It’s just beef, rice, and some vegetables,” he said, setting a little bottle of teriyaki sauce down between them that he had brought from home. Shiro joined him, looking surprised still. “What?” he asked, setting down water for the two of them before sitting across from him. 

A smile softened Shiro’s face, a small chuckle leaving him. “I...I guess I’m just surprised. Having someone else cooking dinner, eating right when I’m done,” he said, glancing outside before down. “It looks delicious. Thank you,” he said before starting to eat, Keith joining. 

“Where’d you learn to cook?” Shiro asked after a few bites, rice sticking in some of his stubble. 

“My mom, plus I took a culinary arts class in high school,” Keith responded, reaching over to pick the rice off, putting it in Shiro’s bowl. Did his cheeks just turn redder? “So it’s safe to say I know at least some good stuff~” he grinned, bringing his hand back in. 

“Mm. It’s delicious for sure,” his partner responded, glancing away briefly before looking back at him, smiling slightly to himself as he kept eating. He seemed tired though - Keith wondered if he was going to turn in soon? He enjoyed talking to Shiro quite a bit, it was surprising. 

 

Afterwards, they loaded their plates in the dishwasher before Shiro gave a little yawn. “Sorry, I’ve been gettin’ over a cold,” he smiled, rubbing his eyes. “I’d hate ta go t’sleep before ya, but…” he rubbed at his eyes a bit more, making Keith chuckle. “No no, it’s okay. I’ll be quiet,” he reassured, pausing before he reached up and patted his shoulder gently, the muscles unyielding under his hand. Jesus. 

“Alright. Good night, Keith, I’ll try not ta wake ya up tomorrow,” he spoke, patting Keith’s shoulder right back before heading upstairs. Watching after him, he gave a quiet murmur before looking down at his phone. 

Just a text from Pidge, a response to their game and questioning how his new place was. 

‘ _ is ur new roommate a serial killer lol _ ’

 

Rolling his eyes, he didn’t even respond before he headed upstairs, showering before he laid down in bed, texting her back until his eyes fell shut. 

He was interested in this place, the new sensations and the new landscape. Not to mention  _ Shiro… _

An interesting place indeed. 


	2. horse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it continues. thanks to everyone who's liking it so far!

If there was one surprise Keith got out of this so far, it was the chickens. More precisely, how much he liked them, especially after a few days of helping tend to them rather than the larger animals on the land.. Some were really fat, some were tiny, some were spunky...they had their own personalities. It was cute! 

“Y’ seem ta like them chickens,” came the familiar twang. Turning, he gazed at the man resting up against the outside of the little area the chickens were contained to. 

Shiro had told him it was to keep predators out. Too many foxes and eagles, he didn’t want to lose any more. 

“They’re cute,” he answered, looking down with a little blush as he grabbed one like a hamburger, lifting it and turning to face him. Shiro started to laugh as Keith started moving the chicken’s body, the head staying still. 

“Somehow that’s funnier watchin’ someone else do that,” he grinned, stepping inside and closing the gate-like door behind him. Walking over, he tried to grab another, but it ran from him. It was Keith’s turn to laugh at that, gently setting the chicken down. Watching it hop off, he was amused as hell. 

Something about watching them sprint and flap their wings was hilarious. 

“Why d’ya stay so far from the horses?” Shiro asked, seemingly out of the blue, their eyes meeting. 

“Oh, uh...no reason,” he said, to which the larger man put his arm through Keith’s and hauled him out, cheerfully speaking, “Well then I guess you’ll have no issue givin’ ‘em a treat then!” 

Stumbling as he followed, they closed up the gate and set the bag of seeds down. 

 

Shiro pulled Keith into the stables, the scent of horse and hay hitting him and making his nose instinctively wrinkle. He wasn’t quite used to it. “Yeah, I know, ‘s pretty strong if ya ain’t used ta it,” he patted Keith’s shoulder, leading him to one of the other horses. “This is Babydoll, one of the pretty mares from another owner,” he introduced, and Keith let out a little hum. Did he greet the horse? A look on Shiro’s face suggested he should, so he mumbled out an awkward “hello” and resisted the urge to hide behind the more assured man. “She won’t bite ya,” he spoke in a soothing tone, moving to grasp Keith’s elbow. 

With Shiro’s guidance, Keith lifted his hand up, a small turn so his palm was facing the horse’s muzzle. Little puffs of breath hit his hand and he found himself leaning back into Shiro’s chest a little, a small laugh leaving the man. “She won’t hurtcha,” he spoke lowly, reassuring as he kept Keith’s hand in place. 

True to his word, the mare pressed her muzzle into his hand and he blinked, absently rubbing gently. “See? There ya go,” he let go of his elbow, Keith’s arm remaining there. The skin under his hand was like a peach, velvety and a little hairy, but so warm…he found himself moving closer, reaching up and touching her forehead. Her ears flicked slightly, soft clopping as she adjusted and leaned out a bit more, showing her neck. Keith gazed at her eye, the long lashes, and he paused. “Go ahead, she wants ya t’pet her neck. Feels good,” Shiro’s voice was easy in the slight dreamy daze Keith was in, so he nodded. Stepping closer to the door, he moved to gently start rubbing her neck, a little whinny leaving her. 

As Keith pet Babydoll’s neck, Shiro reached and took his other hand. Blinking and feeling a little jolt through him, his violet eyes gazed at the taller man, watching his face before looking down at their hands. He was setting a couple apple slices in his palm, the weight settling and making his hand feel a little sticky. “She loves apples,” Shiro smiled at him, a soft expression that made Keith’s chest feel a little funny. Nodding, he turned and carefully moved to flatten out his hand, holding the slices close to her mouth. Her lips brushed over his palm, making him shiver as she ate the slices. Lowering his hand, he continued to pet her before drawing back as she shifted around, shaking her head. 

“Ya can pet ‘er if ya want, though I do gotta warn ya ‘bout their hooves,” Shiro said as Keith stepped back to him, looking up at him in confusion. “Ah, yeah. They’ll stand on yer foot and not get off. I know I’ve fractured my foot many’a times like that - where are you goin’?” he started to laugh as Keith immediately backed up against the wall, almost hiding against the wood. “Get back over here,” he moved closer, gazing down at him. “Are ya scared?” he murmured, Keith’s breath catching for a moment in his throat. What the hell was this? 

“Well, yeah, horses are fuckin’ huge,” he mumbled, looking away from him as he felt his cheeks heating up. 

“So? As long as ya treat ‘em nice, they’re not so bad. Though there are risks with ‘em, just like with any other animal,” he said, making the other scoff softly. 

“They’re not like chickens,” he said a bit childishly, blushing a bit harder. Shiro gave a small laugh, shaking his head. 

“Well, I won’t force ya t’like ‘em. Take ya time with ‘em,” he reassured, patting Keith’s shoulder before stepping back. Looking back after him, the cowboy had taken to petting another one of the horses. Windbreaker. 

 

“Let me ride one with you,” Keith said, speaking a bit unexpectedly. Shiro turned, obviously surprised before giving a small laugh and a smile. 

“If you want then,” he said agreeably, “go put on some ridin’ boots, in the room on the other sound down that way,” he said, pointing to where he was speaking of. 

 

After getting the boots on, he waited for Shiro. The taller man lead the horse out, speaking soothingly and soft to them. Keith swallowed hard, wondering why the hell he was doing this. Looking up at the horse, he moved to join Shiro, trying not to tremble. It was apparently noticeable enough for Shiro to reach out and hold his shoulder again. “I’ll be righ’ here,” he reassured, smiling at Keith. 

Nodding, he moved before pausing. “I can’t get up,” he said, looking at Shiro with a puppy-dog like expression. Shit. Shiro laughed, moving and helping Keith put a leg up on the stirrup, holding him by the hips as he instinctively swung his leg around, holding onto the front. “There ya go,” he said. 

 

Keith wasn’t sure what he did, what happened, but the horse suddenly took off like a shot. Letting out a decidedly unmanly scream, he scrambled to hold onto the reins, trying to pull back a little before letting out another little scream.

The horse reared back and Keith fell right off, rolling and scrambling back. “Keith!” large arms pulled him to sit up before he was moving away, soothing the horse. Holding his head, Keith groaned before feeling an ache in his shoulder. Squirming a little, he moved and leaned forwards, breathing softly. “Keith,” Shiro knelt down, both hands touching his face. One hot, one colder, his face was alight with sensations. Gazing up at him though heavy lidded eyes, he let out a little noise. “My shoulder hurts,” he said, reaching up to hold onto the other man’s shoulder, his hold shaky. Being helped up, Shiro held the reigns, his gaze remaining on the injured party. “Can ya walk okay?” he asked, and the smaller nodded. 

 

The three walked back to the stables, Shiro putting the horse back before helping Keith into the house. “I’m so sorry,” he spoke softly, looking over him. “Can I look at your back?”    
Keith nodded, moving and pulling off his shirt. His shoulder where he landed looked almost like a nebula, an explosion of blue, purple and black. “Keith….” Shiro breathed, gazing at the younger man’s back. “I’m so sorry,” he repeated again, reaching to ease his fingers through raven locks, checking on any bumps. 

“Shiro, you didn’t know,” he spoke reassuringly, leaning into the touch as his eyes shut. “Go ahead and lay on tha couch, I’ll take care o’ ya,” the older reassured. 

Keith walked to the couch and laid down on his stomach. Listening to rustling, he gazed out at the living room, cheek resting into the couch cushion. Footsteps walked to him, ice pressing into his shoulder. “Ahh!” Keith squealed, squirming a little. Shiro gave a hum, resting the cloth on his shoulder. 

“Sorry, I wanna keep ya swellin’ down. Keep restin’ here, I’ll make us some soup tonight okay? I gotta finish up, just lay here,” he said softly, rubbing his human hand up and down Keith’s spine. 

It felt intimate, warm, and incredibly soothing and Keith found himself nodding, comforted. 

 

\---

 

Keith must have fallen asleep. The ice melted into the cloth, the dampness on his bruise comforting. Numb. When he woke up, the cloth was gone, a hand touching over his cheek. Opening one eye, he hummed low and gazed at Shiro’s concerned expression. “Ya okay, darlin’?” he spoke softly, and Keith nodded in response, moving to sit up. “I made soup, come on,” he took the offered hand, getting up off the couch. Following Shiro into the nook, he sat across from him again and gave a small yawn, not fully awake. “Oh, I know. Ya can sleep after ya eat, okay?” 

Keith hummed, gazing at the man across from him. “I don’t think I have a concussion,” he spoke up, spooning the beef soup into his mouth. 

Was Shiro buff from eating all this beef? 

“I think ya might havva slight one,” Shiro responded, watching him. “D’ya mind stayin’ with me tonight? So I can check on ya?” he asked gently, and Keith blinked at him sleepily. “We live in the same house?” 

Shiro laughed, shaking his head. “Oh, lordie. I meant in tha same room, darlin’,” he said, and Keith was pretty sure he was catching a blush. 

“Sure,” he looked down, back at the soup. They both ate quietly, though Shiro had to make sure Keith wasn’t falling asleep when he nodded his head the way he did. Putting their dishes into the dishwasher, he gently helped Keith up, the younger starting to laugh a little. “I can walk, it’s okay,” he reassured, leaning against the larger anyway. Something about that beef felt nice to lean on. 

Heading up the stairs, Keith pulled Shiro to his room instead, not quite wanting to breach that bit of privacy. He was too shy, and Shiro seemed to understand. “Let me get pajamas on,” he said gently, and the injured nodded. When Shiro left, he yawned and just stripped off his pants, leaving them in a pile and laying right down in his bed. 

Knocked out within moments, even after Shiro climbed in and rested an arm over his shoulders. 

He did feel warm and safe though. 

And more than a little okay. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> edit: SORRY MY LAPTOP BATTERY SHAT OUT AND THEY SAID 3-5 DAYS AND I WAS HOPIN 3 BUT LOOKS LIKE ITS GONNA BE 5 ,,,, i’ll post like 2 in a day to make it up to yall


	3. cityscape

The city almost seemed unbearably loud. Gazing out at the traffic, Keith pursed his lips as he sat back against his seat, unintentionally getting a little lost in thought. More specifically, he was wondering how Shiro would fit in with the city. He could almost see the poor man getting conned or mugged, and then he had to stop thinking about it. 

Looking instead at his three friends, he was always the quieter one, enjoying more just listening to them bicker and talk about whatever it was. 

This time it seemed to be about the ratio of espresso to milk in Hunk’s coffee. 

He wasn’t going to mess with that. 

 

Absently touching at his healing shoulder, he quietly recalled how warm he was waking up with Shiro curled around him like a cat, pressed into a warm chest. He was like a space heater, which was nice since the night had been a little cold. Though after the second night of him healing, the cowboy had gone back to his own room, leaving the indent in his bed and the weird feeling that something was off ever since, a week later. He still treated Shiro normally, and the other man did the same, but still. 

He felt like he missed something. 

 

“Hey, earth to Keith! Time for you to tell us about the cowboy!” Lance’s call directed his attention away from the countryside he had left and back into the bustling of the city. Blinking at the three, he stared at the childishly expressive faces. 

“We fucked,” Keith said flatly, and they all let out startled noises. Keith started laughing at that, sipping from his root beer float + shot of espresso concoction as they calmed down. “I’m joking, the man just smiles at me. He’s really nice, he cared for me when I got hurt. I make him dinner,” he answered seriously, still smiling. It was weird - talking about him made him realize there was a lot more to Shiro than he thought. 

He was a hard worker, but always seemed to smile when he saw Keith. He acted a bit like an old man at times - he didn’t know a lot of technology. Keith wound up having to teach him a little, helping him with a twitter account at least. Shiro’s smile had been radiant afterwards, and that missing spot had just grown more and more. Something was amiss. 

“He works hard. I don’t know if other people come and help him or what, but he’s so hard working - and yet he always finds the time to smile and talk to me,” Keith set his cheek in his palm, stirring his drink. 

 

They were quiet, and Keith felt a blush starting to rise. 

“Keith. Dude, bro, that’s  _ gay, _ ” Lance spoke up, and Pidge groaned and kicked him under the table. “Ow! I’m being serious though,” he complained, rubbing his leg and shooting her a look. “I am! The way you’re talking about him, you’re literally focusing on how nice and hardworking and everything good about him. Is there something annoying that he does? Something that’s totally irritating?” 

Keith looked upwards, rubbing his chin. “Um...I think it’s weird that he can’t cook anything other than sandwiches. And he’s been living alone for a while, so it’s like -” 

“Dude, that’s not what he meant,” Pidge cut in, tsking and waggling her finger at him. “You’re sounding like his mom. Try again, come onnn,” she complained, leaning forwards over the table, Hunk holding her drink away so she didn’t knock it over. 

“Ugh,” Keith looked at her before looking upwards. “Umm. He leaves his jackets everywhere. Like, on the back of the couch, the seats, on the tables - it’s like, there  _ is  _ a coat hanger by the door. And he has no serious need for them, it’s hot as hell out!” he started to perk up a bit. “He sings really loudly in the shower, like obnoxiously loud. There’s something weird about walking past the bathroom and suddenly hearing him yelling about pina coladas,” he pursed his lips. “When he sleeps, he puts his hands up like...above his head, like a baby does. I woke up with his hand in my face! Oh, not to mention in the mornings, he tries to be quiet but he’s as loud as all hell,” Keith shook his head before looking at their surprised expressions. “What?” 

 

“Dude, go back one. How do you know how he sleeps?” Hunk asked, rubbing his chin. 

“He and I shared a bed, I had a minor concussion and he wanted to make sure I wasn’t injured worse than I was. Which...I guess means he can put his hand on my face,” he grumbled a bit, blushing a little. “His hand is really big and warm though. He’s warm, like a space heater. It was like having a weighted blanket on my back, but like a heated one,” he said, looking at them before pausing at their expressions. “What now?”

“I think you like him,” Pidge said with a smug anime girl smirk, leaning forwards. “The non-serial killer roommate is a hunky cowboy and you liiiiiike hiiiiim!” she chimed, and Keith hissed softly. “Oh my god.” 

“You totally do, bro,” Lance punched Keith’s arm, and he groaned, grabbing the glass and downing the rest of it. “That’s it, enough about me and Shiro,” he said decisively, not wanting to go any farther. 

 

The four college students ended up heading around the city, Keith getting a text message from Shiro and mercilessly teased for it. 

Returning back to the cabin, he paused as he gazed up at the sky. 

There really was a lot to Shiro. Keith couldn’t stop thinking about it. He was kind, a goofball, but he felt like Shiro was hiding something. There was something unspeakable that lingered in Shiro’s eyes, in the back of his mind and actions, but Keith didn’t know if he could ask about it. Say anything. 

There were so many things he could learn, and there mere linger of a thought of hurting Shiro (even if unintentional) has a weird pain ripping and pinching up his stomach and chest. Holding his chest briefly, he leaned forwards a moment, gazing at his knees. 

 

The door of his Jeep was pulled open, large hands touching his arm and chest gently. “Keith?” came the familiar twang, and he blinked, turning to look at the concerned cowboy. “Shiro? What are you doing?” he asked, moving to face him. 

Shiro’s fingers curled into his waist and Keith was helped out, even though he didn’t need it at all. He never had, the Jeep had always been perfect for his height and he wasn’t used to it. Holding onto Shiro’s upper arms, he looked up at him with confusion before turning to grab his bags. “Are you okay?” Keith asked, looking up at him. 

“Um, yeah,” Shiro nodded, giving him a slight smile before his hand rested his upper back, walking with him. “Did you have a nice time?” he asked, expression and voice soft. 

“Yes, I did. My friends were interested in you. I got you something I thought you’d like,” he said, opening the door for him. “It might be kind of childish, but I thought you’d like it,” he said, digging in his bag before holding up a little cute horse doll. 

Shiro regarded it, brows raised before his face softened. His large hands reached to cup it, the stuffed animal cute in his hands. 

_ I think you like him.  _

“Ya didn’t haveta get me anythin’, darlin’,” Shiro spoke softly, though Keith could tell he appreciated it. 

“Sure I did. Did you already eat?” 

“Yes, I had a sandwich,” he said, looking out at the dark sky. “Keith...Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked, looking back to him. “You can say no, but I…”

“Yes,” Keith cut him off before blushing. “I...yes, you can,” he said, looking away with a blush. Shiro grinned, a little chuckle leaving him. 

 

The night routine was simple. Keith took a shower before the two brushed their teeth. Getting changed, Keith laid against Shiro’s chest again, spooning him. “Hey Shiro?” he asked, a hum in response. “If you wake me up with your hand in my face, or you clatter down the stairs again, I’m gonna come after you,” he threatened, looking down at the older man’s hands a moment before reaching and taking them, holding them to avoid letting him put his hands back up on his face. 

The large chest on his back rumbled and shook, puffs touching his hair. “Okay, okay. Sorry about that darlin’,” he murmured, curling around Keith. 

Keith felt comfortably warm, the soft breeze coming through the window. It felt soft. It felt good. 

 

Maybe he was in love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally im back on the laptop. been screaming over s6, it was good!! i hope you all enjoyed it - you can find me at antishaladin-keith.tumblr.com (a misnomer url, considering what im writing lmao)


	4. realization

Shiro seemed off. 

Keith was studying him, watching his movements. Even though they had been living together for just over a month, he was able to pick up on little things. How Shiro liked to hum, how he did sing loudly in the shower, the way he just seemed to  _ care  _ about everything. 

Now he was just quiet, thoughtful almost. Keith oft caught him gazing out the window, up at the sky or out at the pastures. He still was soft around the animals, but with him it felt different. He was weirdly helpful. Like, overly so. 

Whenever Keith needed to get something, Shiro was almost always there helping him. Whenever he was nearing the bottom of the stairs, Shiro would just lift him up and set him down, or help him down. Whenever he was in the Jeep, Shiro would help him out. 

It was very soft touches, never too rough. His face was like a muted tenderness and Keith was left wondering why he was treating him like he was made of glass.   
Of course, he would be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the attention. Being the recipient of such tender touches and expressions felt exclusive, special, he found that he might not like anyone else seeing such expressions. Shiro weirdly made him want to be selfish and keep him all to himself. 

 

Opening his eyes, the bed was empty as usual, his hands resting on his own chest absently. Moving to sit up, he looked out at the window and already spotted the figure heading out of the stables. Grunting softly, he got out of bed and rubbed his shoulders, pulling on a shirt and pants before heading downstairs. Almost as expected, large hands grasped his hips and he was lifted from the second to last step, rested gently at the bottom. But this time, Shiro’s hands moved, wrapping around his smaller body and he was pulled to Shiro’s chest. Listening to the slow exhale, Keith was overwhelmed with the scent of hay and  _ Shiro,  _ closing his eyes. He was so warm.    
Wrapping his arms back around him, Keith couldn’t resist nuzzling into his neck gently, rubbing his back. 

 

“Shiro. Are you okay? You’ve been acting less like yourself,” he asked after a few moments of standing with him, unsure of what expression he was making. Drawing away slightly to look at him, Shiro had that same oddly tender expression on his face, pressing his forehead to Keith’s.    
“I’ll be okay,” he responded softly, closing his eyes. Keith followed suit, feeling a small bit of heat rising in his cheeks, stinging the tips of his ears. “I’m just thinkin’ a lot, darlin’. Don’t worry,” he said, skimming his larger hands up Keith’s back. The motion made him lean closer, nose bumping Shiro’s and he inhaled, feeling a little tingle against his upper lip. Turning his head, he gave a little hum and felt the gentle pressure of Shiro’s lips on his cheek. The pressure moved up his cheekbone before dipping to under his ear, and Keith felt a jolt. Shiro was kissing him like that. Shaking a little, he let out a little breath before drawing back slightly. The look at Shiro’s face was tender, a smoldering heat that made his cheeks grow hotter and hotter. 

 

“I - I want to try riding a horse again,” Keith blurted out, making Shiro blink at the admission. Pulling him back in, his eyelids lowered and he nodded. “Okay,” he murmured, his lips finding Keith’s other cheek. “Just give me a moment, darlin’,” he added, kissing over his nose before kissing his forehead again. It seemed like kissing was now on the table, and Shiro didn’t seem to want to stop yet. But Keith felt like his heart was going to burst, the realization that he loved this, wanted him to keep going - it was terrifying and overwhelming. “Shiro…” he wrapped his arms around his neck before gently moving his hands back to his collarbone, gently pushing to be able to look at his face. “Shiro, are you okay?” he asked again, his face feeling like it was tingling from the kisses.    
“Keith, why d’ya keep askin’ me if I’m alright?” he asked, pulling Keith in again, head tipping slightly to the side. “‘M fine, baby,” he said, and Keith had to hold his heart a moment before he turned away, covering his face. “Keith?” he was pulled back against Shiro’s chest, arms wrapping around him and oh  _ Lord  _ he was warm. 

“I’m just worried, Shiro. You just haven’t seemed to be yourself, and I don’t want to be distracting you if you need to like...talk about it, or something,” Keith said, looking down at their feet as he held onto Shiro’s arm. Leaning back against him a bit, he closed his eyes and set his head on his shoulder, looking worried. Looking up at him, he saw that Shiro gazed outwards, seeming to gather his thoughts. 

 

“I’m okay, Keith,” he said, and for a moment, it seemed like the twang was gone. Then he looked down at him and his face softened, his hand cupping Keith’s cheek. “I promise ya, ‘m just thinkin’ a lot. Worryin’, not ta mention I haven’t been close ta someone inna while,” he murmured, gently letting him go. “But I am gonna hold ya to the horse ridin’. Come on,” he took Keith’s hand in his, starting to walk out. 

Keith felt himself tense and grasp at Shiro’s hand, his hand trembling. Shiro’s hand was big, warm, and Keith felt himself starting to shake a little once more. Wow, why did it feel so weird? 

 

-

 

“Okay, this time I’m gonna get on first,” Shiro said as they stood there, looking up at the horse again. Boosting himself up, he swung on and patted at the mare’s neck. Cooing a little at her, he smiled a bit before looking down at Keith, reaching his hand out to him. “Alright, c’mere darlin’. Hold onta my shoulder,” he said, leaning a bit.    
Reaching up, Keith did as he was hold, holding his shoulder with a firm grip. Shiro’s arm went around his waist and pulled him up, his other hand grasping under Keith’s knee and pulling it up and around so he was in front of him. Shiro’s hand was warm and it felt good (!?) under his knee. Struggling to catch his breath, he leaned back against Shiro’s chest and held onto the reins. “There ya go, darlin’. How’s it feel up here?” he asked, setting his chin atop Keith’s head. 

“...Tall,” he admitted when he could catch his breath, to which Shiro gave a laugh. Gently, he pulled the reins and the horse started to trot. Bouncing with the motions, Keith tried hard not to fall off or grip onto the horse too hard. Instead, he moved his hands to grip onto Shiro - ended up holding his thighs. Curling his hands into the soft jean knitting, he watched out where they were going.    
“Keith, hold on ta the reins,” Shiro said, though his voice and breathing was funny. Keith hummed nervously before reaching to take the reins as he instructed, holding the well loved leather in his hands. “There ya go,” he murmured before urging the horse slowly into a run. The breeze whipped Keith’s hair around his face, pushing his fringe back though some of the wind went around him thanks to Shiro’s arms. After a few minutes, Keith felt a big smile rising on his face and soon he was laughing, starting to cheer. They turned, taking the corner of the track, Keith leaning forwards and laughing more. “This is amazing!” he exclaimed, looking over his shoulder at Shiro with bright eyes. 

Shiro seemed briefly stunned before he beamed back at him, laughing with him. “See? That’s why I like this!” he said, moving a hand to wrap around Keith’s waist, holding him close for a moment before reaching out to take the reins again, slowing them into a trot. Panting a little, he gazed out at the dust they ended up kicking up, fixing his hair a bit before turning to look up at him again. “Shiro,” he grinned at him, the other looking down at him with a tender expression. 

 

After trotting around for a bit, they finally got down when Keith’s stomach started growling. “Noooo,” he held his stomach as Shiro laughed, directing them to the stables again. Sliding off the back of the horse, Keith looked over at him before moving his leg, reaching out for Shiro. Large hands held onto his waist and he slid down, moving and hopping off, wrapping his arms around Shiro’s shoulders. “Well, okay,” the man smiled, hugging him back gently before setting him down. “I’ll make ya somethin’ small, just give me a moment alright?” he asked, and Keith nodded. Following him, he watched Shiro put the horse away, feeding him before returning to him. Shiro really was beautiful, Keith realized with a warm feeling in his chest. Taking his hand, they headed back into the house. Washing up, they ate cold cuts that Shiro quickly made, almost as if he were trying to appease a small child before they started to throw a tantrum. 

“Thank you for that,” Keith said, looking over at him with a soft expression.    
“Fer what, tha ride? You’re tha one that wanted ta go,” Shiro smiled, reaching over to fix some of Keith’s hair. 

 

Keith never kissed Shiro back. 

He realized that as he sat there, watching him. 

Moving over, he reached and took the back of Shiro’s head, pulling him in and kissing his cheek, feeling the skin grow warm under his lips. “For you kissing on me earlier,” he said, moving to stand and lean over him, kissing his other cheek before kissing the scar over his nose. “Yeah, now ya know how I felt,” he said, seeing the blush before he leaned and kissed under Shiro’s ear. 

Shiro started stammering, his hands pressing against his back and holding him, pulling him into his lap. “Keith, if ya don’t stop ‘m gonna do it again,” he teased, gazing at him again. 

 

Keith realized, very very quickly, that Lance was very right. 

He was in love with Shiro. He didn’t know if Shiro really did like him back, or if he was just using him. 

Why would he use him though?

Keith closed his eyes and leaned over, lips parting. 

 

Abruptly, loud whinnies and screeches came from outside, and then growls and the moment was broken. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm antishaladin-keith on tumblr! i'd love to talk to more of you!! <3


	5. attack

The two men ran out, immediately going into the stables. Two of the horses were in a state of unrest. Keith broke off from Shiro, moving and jumping into one of them. 

“Shit, it’s a snake!!” Shiro cried from the other one, but Keith had a coyote in his. The mare’s eyes were wide and Keith shoved open the door, diving then to grab the animal. It was bigger than he thought it would be, he never made a habit of wrestling with animals. Grunting as it pawed his arms, he growled at it and shoved the animal over, rewarded with it lunging and sinking its teeth into his brow. 

Letting out a yell of pain, he shoved it off and grabbed it around the middle, his arm being shredded as an effect. Growling in pain, Keith panted as blood dripped and clouded his vision. 

“ _ Shit! _ ” 

His blood was mixing in the hay, arms shoving the coyote through the wooden hole. It rounded on him, snapping jaws at his hands and he kicked it through,drawing his foot back in and the animal reemerging with it. “Get out!” he hollered at it, shoving it through again and grabbing one of the bags left in the stall. A rip of pain shot through his leg and he cried out again, pulling his leg back through and shoving the bag in front of it. Standing, he limped before reaching out, stopping when he realized someone was already there, calming the horse. 

“Shiro-” Keith started before the cowboy was holding his shoulders, gasping at the blood on his face. 

“Oh - baby, darlin’ -” his voice shook as he took in the mess in front of him, turning then. He almost seemed to be at a loss - the first time Keith ever saw him looking less than immaculate. Unsure. 

It made him seem more human. 

Keith found that he loved that too. 

 

Guiding the mare into another stable line, Shiro shakily moved the name tag before grabbing Keith and just lifting him into his arms. “Come on baby, I-I gotta getcha ta the hospital, oh lordie maybe I should call an ambulance,” Shiro started talking a mile a minute, Keith watching him through a heavy lidded gaze. 

“Ambushnnnses are espensive,” he slurred out, shaking his head. “‘M fine, Shiwo,” he reached up with an uninjured hand and touched his lower lip, gaze working to focus on the man in front of him. Shit, he was tired, adrenaline deflating out of him like a balloon. 

Getting into the truck, Shiro laid Keith gently down across the front, putting his head in his lap. “Baby, are ya with me? Let’s play a game, all right?” he asked, holding his head gently as he started to drive. Keith leaned into the touch, careful not to smear blood onto his hand. “The Alphabet Game, okay?” 

Keith hummed lowly. “I haven’t played that in years, but okay,” he said agreeably. 

The two played the rather short ride there, though Shiro was speeding like he had never done before. 

 

“Come on darlin’, up ya go…” Shiro helped Keith sit up before carrying him out, holding the other bridal style. “Ow, god my legs hurt,” Keith hissed in response, slinging an arm around his shoulders as Shiro carried him inside. It was a simple ER unit, nothing like a big hospital. It always made due. Holding Keith, it was apparent Shiro would be unable to sign or do anything with the bleeding boy in his arms. Immediately, the receptionist was out of his seat and getting a bed ready, calling for nurses to help him. 

“Shiro,” Keith held fast to the male, even though he was already setting him on the rolling bed. “I’ll be right here, darlin’,” he was unable to completely pull away; the younger’s hand held fast to his, almost shaking. “Baby. I’ll be in the waitin’ room,” he squeezed Keith’s hand, leaning to kiss his forehead. 

“ _ Shiro, _ ” it was a soft plea, the cowboy casting a worried look to the nurse across from him. 

 

“Is he a minor?”

“No. We’re roommates,” Shiro answered, squeezing Keith’s hand before trying to pull away again, not wanting to but also not wanting him to be waiting there any longer. 

Didn’t work, Keith pulled him in with strength Shiro didn’t realize and held on. 

“Sir, I don’t think he -” 

“Shiro has to stay,” Keith voice was firm, away from the dreaminess from the ride over. 

Giving a resigned sigh, the nurse gazed at him again. Shiro blushed and shrugged, following alongside them all. What the hell was with Keith’s determination in making him stay? It was cute, sure, but...Shiro never quite realized how much Keith liked him until that moment. 

 

*

 

Groaning softly, Keith flexed his hand, testing the bandages. Stitches and bandages, he never realized how badly he was hurt until everything was cleaned up. Poor Shiro didn’t seem very happy with any of it either - in fact, the man had kept his eyes on Keith’s face the entire time, looking a little pale under the lights. 

Shiro’s larger hand closed over the bandaged one, pulling it close to his face and kissing it. “Ya really scared me, baby,” he said softly against his fingers, rubbing his thumb over the palm of Keith’s hand. Gazing at the larger man, Keith exhaled slowly, squeezing gently. “I’m sorry,” he said just as soft, sitting up a bit and leaning over, wanting to be close. Pausing, he pulled back then and tugged on Shiro’s hand. 

 

“I-I don’t think that I…” Shiro started, but it died when he saw the expression on Keith’s face. Resigning himself, he climbed onto the bed next to him and rested shoulder to shoulder, gazing at the smaller one. “Okay, ya got me,” he murmured, gazing at him with a tender expression. 

“I know,” Keith responded, moving slightly and resting his head on Shiro’s shoulder. Reaching, he pulled the other man’s arm over and gazed at the bandaging there. “I didn’t realize you got bit too,” he said softly, feeling like shit at the realization. 

Shiro must have noticed, for he made a low noise and pulled Keith’s arm over, kissing his hand before setting them against his chest. “I wasn’t the one who got attacked like you did, darlin’,” he muttered in response, “an’ besides, it was a little nip. Not the end o’ tha world,” he smiled reassuringly, leaning and pressing a firm kiss to his forehead. Over the bandage from the bite. 

Keith found it utterly intimate and he almost wanted to cry. 

“I guess not,” he murmured softly in response, moving to lay his head more on his chest, turning so he could hold him. It felt different than when they held each other in his bed. The hospital’s sheets were noisy under their bodies, making it seem as if it were announcing what the two were doing in the bed - innocent as it was, it still made Keith oddly nervous. The blankets at least were nice, thin enough as to not make him feel pressured but also not retaining a lot of warmth. The room was cool in the way any hospital room was, which made Keith glad for the man laying next to him. 

Shiro’s arms went around him, though he got tangled in the wires. “Ah, shit,” he muttered, making Keith laugh. Helping him out, the larger man ended up just holding one arm around him, the other resting carefully over the smaller’s hip. His large hand covered nearly the entire hipbone, his touch warm through the fabric. “Yer heart’s beatin’ pretty fast,” came the drawal over his head, and Keith became aware that he was indeed hooked to a heart monitor. 

“Um,” was all he could say before he just buried his face into Shiro’s chest, said man starting to laugh. “Stop laughing at me…” he mumbled, though there was no venom behind it. Skimming his hand down Shiro’s back, he traced his spine quietly and couldn’t stop thinking about how intimate all of this was. It felt so good, like it was a natural progression. 

It didn’t stop him from feeling like a teenager when the door opened and he immediately put his hands over Shiro’s face and gave a weird noise. It was just the nurse, but he felt like he was being heavily inappropriate. 

It just made Shiro laugh, his breath tickling Keith’s bandaged palms. 

 

*

 

Keith didn’t have to stay much longer. Once they were completely sure that he didn’t have any infections, anything from the coyote, they were able to go home. 

In the truck, Keith looked around before he looked over at Shiro. The man had his eyes on the road, humming softly along to the song on the radio. 

 

_ See my Stella smile  _

_ Sitting on the roof eating alligator pie  _

_ First day the water rise  _

_ Second day the sun is high  _

_ Third day Stella cried cause night times dark as a dead man's eye's  _

 

Keith found himself laying slowly, resting his head on Shiro’s thigh again. 

 

_ Tell me when help is gonna come  _

_ Stella said daddy when you gonna put me in a song?  _

 

“Keith?” Shiro’s voice was soft, a hand moving to rest on his head. “Are ya okay?” 

“I’m fine,” Keith murmured in response. 

 

_ Morning ride on by thank lord everybody's alright  _ _   
_ _ Don't mean to throw us a second line  _ _   
_ __ The devil broke the levy and left us here to die    
  


“Ya sure?” His hand rested on the side of his head, thumb rubbing softly over Keith’s cheek. 

“I’m sure. I just wanted to rest on you,” he murmured, eyes shut. 

 

_ All the things we know and  _

_ Everything we hoped for  _

_ All the things we wanted  _

_ Everything that was sure  _

_ Now there is a scar  _

_ Where the old men used to be  _

_ The corner store and market  _

_ Where Stella used to sing to me  _

 

_ Grace is all I'm asking  _

_ When will grace return  _

_ Grace is all I'm asking  _

 

_ Remember how I feel in those days of the summertime  _

_ Then Stella smiled, she said  _

_ Stella said daddy when you gonna put me in a song?  _

 

Keith wasn’t sure if he slept, soothed by the soft croon of the radio and Shiro’s warmth on his face, but it did feel like no time passed at all as they arrived home. 

“Darlin’,” Shiro started, but Keith was already sitting up, gazing out at the farm. It seemed different under the twilight sky, the night making the house look almost dreamy. “I’ve gotta check on the animals,” he spoke, touching Keith’s shoulder. 

Keith turned to him and nodded, though his eyes widened slightly. 

In the twilight, Shiro looked almost ethereal. The shadows were soft on his face, the soft green from the truck’s lights illuminating him slightly, throwing colors over his jawline and giving a soft glimmer to his dark eyes. 

Keith literally felt himself falling in love. 

 

Turning away, he felt his cheeks starting to burn and he almost fell out of the truck scrambling to get out. “I-I’ll make us - I’ll make us dinner,” he stammered out, holding his arm a moment before heading inside, needing to cool off from that heart throbbing moment. 

Taking a deep breath once he got inside, he glanced to the counter and jolted when he saw his phone charging on it. Oh, shit! Moving, he hesitantly checked the lockscreen before unlocking it, looking to the phone icon. 

“Forty five calls!?” his voice broke a bit from shock, jaw dropping as he opened it. His phone had been blown up by Pidge and Lance, Hunk joining the fray soon after. His next messages weren’t much better, as indicated by the “99+” indicator. 

Dialing Pidge’s number, he stared himself on the screen. He facetimed her - shit. 

“KEITH!” It was a chorus from his friends, all three of them smashing their faces together on the screen.    
“Dude!! What happened to your face!?” Lance squawked, his voice somehow even worse over the phone in regards to that. 

Keith glanced away, out the window a moment. “Um, a coyote and snake got into the horse’s stables. I took on the coyote,” he responded, trying not to think about the moments before they heard the noises. Looking back at the camera, he touched at his own face a moment before dropping it. 

“Seriously? That’s really what happened - you weren’t, like, hit or-” Hunk started, and Keith immediately bristled. 

“ _ Shiro isn’t like that! _ ” He shouted, a blush rising. “Shiro would - he can’t even hurt a damn fly!” the mere thought had Keith almost vibrating from irritation, though he didn’t know why. 

“Woah, calm down, I didn’t mean it badly like that. Sorry,” Hunk immediately soothed and Keith sighed heavily. 

“Look, if you guys are so worried, come over for like a day. You’ll see how Shiro is,” he said, looking at them from the phone. 

“I’m down with that. I’ve always wanted to touch a horse anyway,” Pidge was the first to agree, grinning. 

“Yeah, okay!” Lance nodded, and then paused. “I’ll have to check on my schedule, but I’m pretty sure I’ll be able to switch work around,” he added. 

“I can’t, I promised Shay a really fun day out. But I trust that if Lance and Pidge think he’s okay, I’ll believe it,” Hunk said, giving a small sigh before nodding. 

“Okay. I’ll just give Shiro a heads up. I’m gonna go because I need to cook dinner,” Keith said, blowing a kiss before hanging up. He didn’t want to let Lance make a joke before he did. 

 

He made something simple, leftovers from a previous night. His hands were starting to hurt a little from overuse, but he didn’t want to let Shiro know that. He was a bit worried of the fawning, even though Keith knew he would love it. Sitting quietly for a moment, he looked up when Shiro came in, the man setting his boots off at the door and striding inside. “Hey, darlin’,” he greeted, leaning and kissing Keith’s forehead again. 

“Hey. Do you mind if I have two friends over? They want to meet you,” Keith figured he should just pounce now, watching Shiro sit across from him. Starting to eat his food, he watched Shiro make an odd expression before softening into a smile. 

“Sure, I don’ mind at all,” he said, starting to eat as well. Checking his phone, Shiro made an odd expression before setting it facedown, casting him another smile. 

“Okay, good. They’re...really interested in meeting you. I told them all about you. It’s, um, Lance and Pidge,” he spoke, feeling suddenly embarrassed. Why did it feel like it was more like having Shiro meet his parents? 

“Tell me ‘bout ‘em,” Shiro’s voice was soft, Keith felt like he was needing a distraction. 

 

During dinner, Keith told him quite a bit about each of them. 

Pidge and he had been best friends since second grade. Well, he said second, she said third. It was often a joking debate for them, something they argued over when they were bored. They remained best friends for years, even sticking together through their first year of college. 

Which was where Lance came in as his roommate. Lance was loud and had a big family, so he had no issues in immediately including Keith and Pidge into that equation. He had introduced Keith to partying and had helped him through the rough patch that led him going off campus. 

But that wasn’t a story for now. 

 

Shiro had listened, enraptured throughout it. Asking him questions as they cleaned up, his hand found Keith’s as he started upstairs. It really was time for them to rest. 

Keith told amusing stories, loving how Shiro laughed at them. Especially laughing when Keith did. 

He had never thought of himself as a good storyteller, but the way Shiro remained so enraptured left him feeling like he was amazing. 

Laying with the man in his bed, he felt a lot less awkward than he had in the hospital. Wrapping his arms around him, their bodies were muted on the sheets, each movement softer and warmer. The full blankets certainly helped. Shiro held him close, burying his face into Keith’s bare neck. Feeling Shiro’s breath, his skin on his skin - it was intimate. It was something Keith utterly adored, especially when those breaths evened out. 

“Shiro,” he mouthed into his hair, holding him close. 

 

As he was falling asleep, he realized what the expression was on Shiro’s face. 

It almost was disappointment - seeming like he wanted to spend time alone with Keith. 

Keith wasn’t quite sure how to feel about that. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sry about the wait on this one!! i was struggling with a burnout. but now im back!! (just gotta duke it out with my work schedule now lol)


	6. visitation

‘ _ Bro where the fuck is this house. _ ’

‘ _ Dude why are you so shit with directions. Do i need to tie a damn balloon out there? _ ’

‘ _ You might as well!! _ ’

Keith groaned, getting up from the table and walking over to the window facing the streets. “Shiro, do you have any balloons? I feel like you might not, but it’s worth a shot,” he said, and paused. 

Waiting.

...Silence. 

Turning, he almost looked offended at the lack of response before his expression slid into one that was more confused than anything. Shiro was gazing out the window from his vantage at the table, one hand cupping his cheek while the other loosely held his phone. He just looked lost for a moment, obviously in his own little world. He’s been like that ever since he came in from tending the horses, which makes him wonder if he was like that when he woke up. 

Walking back to him, he studied the unfocused gaze from the man before he reached down and tenderly touched his hand, fingertips brushing like a butterfly’s kiss over Shiro’s knuckles. The man’s lips parted in surprise, a hitched breath before his eyes pinned onto Keith’s. They looked stormy when they refocused, the concern clear. 

“I...Sorry, darlin’. I didn’t catch whatcha were askin’,” he admitted, moving to stand. He leaned into Keith gently, wrapping his arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his chest.

Even though Keith’s phone started to buzz again, he wrapped his arms around Shiro’s waist and held him again. Oh, god, he would never tire of this. Nestling into him, he breathed out slowly before he perked up when he heard tires rolling in. “I think they found it,” he pulled his phone around to look, the message from Pidge pinging:

‘ _ Finally he found it jesus christ _ ’

 

“Right,” Shiro looked out the window again, pressing Keith in once more before he finally let up, stroking his hand through Keith’s hair before letting his hand drop. Keith felt weirdly cold, empty, but he didn’t have very long to mull over that when there was knocking at the door. Walking over, he opened up and immediately was accosted by small hands grabbing his cheeks. 

“Keith! Your face!” Pidge sounded shocked, though he wasn’t sure why. “You already saw it over the phone!” he responded, feeling a little scandalized as he pulled her hands gently away, his cheeks still smarting a bit from it. 

“Dude, you look like a plum,” Lance was grinning and Keith already moved to close the door on him, making the other laugh and push his way in. It was a familiar dance for the three, Keith snorting and shutting the door once the two of them were inside. 

Turning, he noted Pidge’s expression when she looked at Shiro. Almost awed, but guarded. Lance looked more relaxed, cooled off instead of worried. 

“You’re Shiro, right?” Pidge asked, never one to beat around the bush. Looking to Shiro, Keith noted how...shy Shiro seemed to look. Shy? Shiro was shy? That felt like a new one. 

“Yeah, you’re Pidge, right?” seemed like he remembered that Keith said that Pidge was a nickname she heavily preferred, especially from strangers. Moving, Keith walked to Shiro and casually rested his hand on his back. 

“Lance, Katie, this  _ is  _ Shiro,” he nodded. 

Pidge seemed to like him well enough, he could tell it with the fact that she was putting on her best mom face. Lance was the dumb enigma, but he didn’t need to worry too bad about his approval. It was really Pidge who counted to him. 

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lance stepped forwards, offering his hand to Shiro. Shiro blinked and reached out, taking it and shaking. “Pleasure’s all mine,” he responded, then glanced to the window again. That was just making Keith curious, but he didn’t want to pry while the other two were there. Squeezing Shiro gently, the taller man blinked almost dreamily before smiling. “Sorry. I’ve been feelin’ a bit off,” he confessed to the two, waving his hand. “I’ll be ‘ere. Keith said y’all wanted ta see the horses?” 

Pidge immediately lit up, unable to resist. “YES.” she stated before gasping and catching herself. “I-I mean yes, I would please,” she pulled at her green tank top, flushing. 

“Hell yeah!” Lance sounded much more enthusiastic, already in a power stance to get going. 

 

Walking out from the back door, Keith stayed close to Shiro. He didn’t want to stray too far, he didn’t want to worry him. Perking up at a loud crowing from a certain rooster, he pulled on Shiro’s shirt before moving to the chicken pen. “Guys. Look at them,” he pointed before Shiro opened the door for him, Keith immediately ducking in. “Lance. Katie. Look at my cock,” he held up the smaller rooster, who’s beak was parted almost like it was shocked at being picked up. 

Lance howled with laughter, immediately moving to try and lift one of the other birds. “Come here! Come here quit clucking at me -” he squealed at the flapping of wings, making Keith laugh. 

Pidge walked to Keith, lightly rubbing the rooster’s back. “Wanna hold him?” he asked, and she grinned. “Yeah. He looks like a fat football,” she sounded delighted, carefully taking the rooster as another hen flapped by, Lance nearly getting her. 

“Dude, you have to be quieter!” Keith laughed, glancing back at Shiro.

He was watching with an odd sort of fondness, ignoring the swarm of hens around him. “Shiro,” Keith spoke without meaning to, catching the mans attention and making his smile grow. 

“Keith. I’m right ‘ere. Ya gonna show me ya cock too?” he teased, making Keith blush hot. 

“Okay, it sounds dirty coming from you,” Pidge shot back, making Shiro blush and laugh as well. 

“Sorry,” he was grinning, leaning down and scooping up a hen. “Lance,” he called, offering her to him.    
“Yess!!!” Lance took the hen, holding her gently. “The chicks love me,” he sounded proud, and the hen proceeded to flap her wings at him, making him screech and let her down. 

The three others burst into laughter, and Keith had almost forgotten how wonderful it was to hear Shiro laugh. How natural it sounded, all of them laughing together. 

Everything just sounded wonderful. 

 

**

 

Once they had their fill of watching the chickens and playing with them, they headed into the stables. Immediately, Pidge’s eyes lit up, as did Lance’s. “Dude! There’s, like, so many horses!” Lance exclaimed, and Keith rolled his eyes good naturedly. 

“Uh, yeah. We’re in the stables of a cowboy,” he teased, swatting Lance’s back before heading into the stable. Glancing at the empty stalls, he paused before turning around, moving to pass the group.    
“Darlin’, where ya goin’?” Shiro asked, catching his arm. “Ah, I’m getting something from the shed. I’ll be a moment, okay? I almost forgot about the holes in there,” he said, touching Shiro’s upper arm gently. His eyes showed a softer side to his words. 

_ I trust them. _

_ You’re safe. _

_ You’ll be okay. _

_ It’ll be okay for a few moments.  _

 

Turning, he was fast in gathering supplies. When he came back, the three were working together to clear out the stall of any hay, Lance’s nose wrinkling. “Dude, is this your blood?” he asked, pointing to some of the red hay. “Dude, probably. I got bit, like, three times,” he responded, bouncing his hip off of Lance’s and making him stumble. 

Pidge tsked at them, shoving the rake she had in between the two. 

“Stop it you goddamn goblins,” she scolded, making Shiro laugh. 

“Alright, tha’s it, Pidge is m’favorite,” he drawled with a big grin. “If ya two keep it up, ya can touch a horse,” he joked, and Keith realized they probably expressed their interest. “Maybe even groom ‘em. Very soothin’,” he added, pushing back the barrel that had been shoved against the hole. 

Keith immediately dropped down when Lance squawked at that, smiling at the sound of Shiro’s laugh. It seemed like he was feeling much better from before. It made Keith happier. 

A presence joined him, holding the board in place as he fumbled for the nails. Glancing over, he rose a brow at Pidge before chuckling, turning back and laying down on the well worn wood. Starting to hammer in the nail to hold the board up, he could hear Shiro and Lance chattering about some of the horses. Shiro was telling him about the others, how he housed them, and already Lance was excitedly saying how his brother Marco did something like that for a bit, for his horse when he had one. 

 

“He seems nice,” Pidge murmured to Keith as he picked up another nail, moving to hammer in the lower corner. 

“You like him? Meets your standards?” Keith teased soft, hammering softly. 

“I think so. He certainly looks at you in a way that makes me approve,” she commented, prodding his back and making him burst into a brief peal of laughter. Ticklish. “I think Lance is warming up now,” she added, looking over her shoulder. Keith turned to look too, the two men working together easily. 

It was nice to see, honestly, Keith’s heart strumming. 

And then tightening at the way Shiro’s arms moved and he swallowed hard and turned away, not wanting to drool in front of Pidge. “That’s good. Makes it easier on me when you two like him,” he laughed a little, continuing to hammer at the hole. Once it was covered up, he sat up before grunting when hay hit his back. “What the fuck-” he turned to see Lance laughing a little, Shiro looking wide eyed. 

“ _ Lance, _ ” Shiro scolded with a slight pout, Keith standing and lifting up some hay, pelting Lance in the face with it. “My neck is itchy you bitch!” he scoffed in response, turning when more hay hit him. Scooping up some, he grabbed Lance’s shirt and shoved it down, making him squawk and squirm, doing a dance to get it out. “Ow ow ow - that feels weird!” 

Shiro laughed a little, brushing hay off of Keith’s back. “I didn’t expect him ta do that,” he murmured, making Keith sigh. “Nah, I should have expected it,” he said, feeling a heat burn his cheeks when the cool prosthetic slipped up his shirt to brush more hay out. Fighting to keep his breathing even, he glanced back and spotted a small mercy. 

Reaching, his hand fell upon the swell of Shiro’s ass, brushing off a straw of hay. 

The hitching gasp and tensing of fingers pushing divots into his skin is a welcome reward, pressing more into his side. Laughing despite himself, his hand lingered for a moment, making sure there was no more hay left, before dropping. 

 

Keith could have sworn he heard Shiro whimper. 

 

**

 

“Oh, god damn it,” Pidge was looking at her phone with a scowl, sandwich crusts remaining on her plate. “Work is calling. Someone fucked up the firewall and now we have someone posting memes everywhere,” she hissed, in irritation, making Lance groan with irritation. “Damn! But I wanted to ride one of the horses!” he scoffed, finishing off the water Shiro forced them all to drink to keep hydrated. 

“Y’all can come back,” Shiro said, already picking up his and Keith’s plates. “I don’t mind as long as ya don’t to another hay fight,” he cut his eyes at Keith and Lance, who both laughed. 

“I’d like that,” Lance smiled, and Pidge nodded in agreement, moving to stand. Picking up her and Lance’s plates, she piled them on top at Shiro’s insistence. 

“We like you. You can do whatever you want to Keith, but break his heart and we’re gonna get you,” Pidge spoke bluntly enough that Keith gasped and covered his face in mortification. 

“Go, go away get out go do your geeky shit,” he stammered, moving to push her. She laughed, the little gremlin, and hugged him before hauling Lance to the door. 

“We’ll see ya later,” Shiro, bless him, seemed hardly phased, but Keith could see the pink dusting his cheeks. 

Once the door shut, Keith felt a fluttering in his chest. Watching the door a moment, he listened to the car rolling away, then it was just them. 

Shiro was still holding the plates, and he wondered if Shiro was looking at him. 

 

“They liked you,” Keith murmured, turning to look up at him finally. Shiro had been looking at him, an achingly tender look on his face. “Which makes things a lot easier, doesn’t it?” he chuckled softly, reaching to take the plates from him. 

“Yeah, really does, huh?” he hummed, pausing when he heard his phone vibrating. Turning, he gazed at it a moment before heading to the table, his back to Keith. Answering it, he murmured soft. “Hello?” 

Figuring it was nothing, Keith went to the kitchen and set the plates down. When he heard clattering he hurried back out, seeing Shiro doubled over the table as if he had been punched. 

“Shiro!?” he ran to him, Shiro turning when he did. 

The raw emotion of his face was so heart wrenching. His eyes were wide, brows furrowed and lips parted. What really got him were how shiny his eyes were, the film of tears and how they fell down his cheeks. Spilling onto the tank top he wore, Shiro pulled Keith in tightly, hand cupping the back of his head as the other hand pressed the phone to his ear. 

Keith could faintly hear chattering, attempts to soothe whatever had upset Shiro, but he didn’t know what was going on. All he could do was curl his hands into Shiro’s back and hold him bodily, clinging to the man as he started sobbing into his hair. 

“Please - don’t - do  _ not  _ let him, please,” Shiro was begging, babbling weakly before he almost collapsed onto Keith, making the smaller man stumble and topple over, landing on his ass and supporting Shiro as he laid like a ragdoll. Dropping his phone, he hung up and just clung onto Keith, sobbing openly. It was fearful, keening and a noise he never heard before nor never expected to hear from him. 

 

But he clung to him, tight and firm. Rubbing his back, he clutched Shiro close, working to soothe and hush him. “I’m here, I’m right here,” he repeated, rocking the man gently. He didn’t know why Shiro was crying, but he knew that he wanted to protect him from whatever was scaring him. “I’m here. I won’t let anything hurt you,” he promised, closing his eyes as Shiro’s shuttering breath fell upon his exposed neck. It was so heartbreaking to see Shiro’s sweet smile break, to have him sobbing in his arms like a terrified child. 

Keeping him close even after his sobs quieted into soft humming, Keith fell back when Shiro practically laid out on him. “Floor’s uncomfortable,” he mumbled, but he held the larger man on top anyways. He felt a bit like a sandwich, but he wasn’t going to complain. 

“Give me a moment,” Shiro’s voice was a broken whisper, tickling his ear and Keith closed his eyes. 

“Take all the time you need, baby,” he spoke, the petname falling with ease and Shiro’s breath hitched. A shaky exhale before he was pushing himself up, gazing down at Keith quietly. 

His face was blotchy, streaked with tears and swollen. But god, he looked so gorgeous, Keith’s fingers finding a strand of straw and pulling it out of his hair, cupping his face afterwards. 

“Shiro,” he murmured, his voice reverent. “Shiro. I’m here, I’m right here. I won’t go anywhere,” he spoke reassuringly once more, and he could see the tenderness in Shiro’s expression. He believed it, even if he was shaking. 

“Keith…” he breathed before his head dipped, pressing into the curve of Keith’s neck. His lips were soft, pressing the sensitive skin and Keith found a little whimper leave him. “Don’t force yourself,” he said, though he didn’t know why he said it. 

 

Shiro merely nodded, wrapping his arms around Keith much more securely. He was still shaking, obviously lost in thought, and Keith realized that there was likely something going on. Something big, bad, but something he wouldn’t run away from. 

 

He was going to stay with Shiro, no matter what. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning for next chapter: it's gonna get really wild really fast. real angsty.   
> but also it'll be okay


End file.
